


Fixing the Almost Broken

by Kimium



Series: Mending Relationships [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Selves, Alternate Universe - No Despair, Angst, Fluff, Hint of Souda/Sonia/Tanaka, M/M, Mentions of alcohol and a bit of social drinking, One Shot, Really all you two needed to do was talk it out, Strained Relationships, established relationships - Freeform, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: It's after the Neo World Program and Nagito is perfectly happy with Hajime in a relationship. Then a storm happens, followed by an embarrassing accident (see: Shitty Luck), and Nagito wakes up in an alternate universe where his relationship with Hajime is strained and breaking. Of course, Nagito has dealt with worse and decides his alternate self needs a bit of Help.





	Fixing the Almost Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, this story may feel a little similar to one I wrote eons ago called "Your Kindness Is A Lie". Can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294797).
> 
> This story was born out of the desire to write a rocky relationship between Hinata and Komaeda while also writing some alternate universe stuff. I love the trope of body switching between alternate universes and I was excited to write it again. I hope you all like it. This turned out... more mellow than I expected, but I think that's a good thing.
> 
> One thing I hope to show is how relationship failings aren't always the fault of one person. Sure in some extreme cases it's more one person's fault than the other's, but a lot of the time it's both parties doing something wrong.
> 
> Finally, here is [my tumblr](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com) if you wish to check it out.
> 
> Note: SDR2: I used Hajime and Nagito. Alternate Universe: I used Hinata and Komaeda.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day. Now, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story!

Nagito rubbed the juncture of skin and metal as soon as he woke, frowning when dark clouds rolled precariously across the sky. Normally he was in a better mood when it rained. The endless swelter of heat and sun was expected from a tropical island, but it was annoying. When they received rain, it was usually sprinklings or quick flashes. One moment it would be pouring, drenching anyone unfortunate to be outside, and the next, sunny and bright.

This time however, was a true rainy day. The day was already grey, the sun obscured by clouds with darker ones on the horizon. The air also smelt thick with humidity, heaviness, and anticipation. Nagito carefully took an umbrella and followed Hajime out of their cottage, to the restaurant. By the time breakfast started the sky was rumbling and Souda was swearing it had lightly rained on his way over.

“It appears this day will be filled with the waters of the sky, drowning the earth below it.” Tanaka sagely said beside Souda, patting his shoulder, “You’ll do well to heed my instructions and seek shelter for your mortal coil.” He then pulled out a small compact umbrella from inside his jacket.

Souda blinked before groaning, “You just took that from our room.”

“Nonsense. Sonia bestowed the umbrella upon me before stating she needs to equip her best form before joining us to break our fast.”

Nagito tuned the conversation out and had all the intentions of helping Hajime with breakfast preparations. He even washed his hand and put an apron on.

(“That’s… unnecessary Nagito…” Hajime had said the first time he did that.

Nagito had spotted the blush. “But it’s cleaner this way… also you like this.”

Hajime had spluttered and walked away.)

He had started to cut the apples when his arm ached again. The sky rumbled louder causing Nagito to look out the window over the sink. He rubbed his arm. The skin throbbed, the scar tissue protesting to the change in temperature.

“Nagito, are you okay?” Hajime was beside him before his gaze caught Nagito’s arm, “I see… that happens with amputations and broken bones sometimes.”

“I’m aware.” Nagito sighed, “It will pass.”

Hajime gently leaned over and rubbed the skin for him. Somehow it felt better with Hajime’s touch and Nagito wasn’t entirely sure why. Not that he was going to ask and embarrass himself.

“You can take a break from helping me if you need it.” Hajime gently said.

Nagito felt a smile creep up his face. “It’s fine. I like helping you. We can’t always expect Hanamura to do all the meals and I don’t want to leave everything up to you.”

“Is that because you want to help me or that you’re scared what I’ll do unsupervised?” Hajime teased.

Nagito pouted but laughed, “Obviously the former.”

Hajime blushed and leaned closer, pulling Nagito into a half hug, “You’re the best.”

Nagito felt a flutter in his chest. “I love you too Hajime.”

They parted and Nagito focused on helping, ignoring the throbbing as the tingling went in waves of intensity. With their combined efforts they finished making breakfast before everyone arrived. Nagito helped bring everything out, neatly setting the table. His stomach growled as he sat, thankful he could finally eat.

“Thanks for the food Nagito, Hajime.” Sonia was present, her hair neat and braided.

“You’re welcome.” Hinata sat down, nudging Nagito.

“This is truly a meal with breaking out fast over.” Tanaka was on one side of Sonia, “A scone, my dear?”

“Thank you.” Sonia beamed before passing the plate of fruit to Souda, who was at her other side, “Here you go Kazuichi.”

“Thanks darling.” Souda pressed his free hand on her shoulder.

Nagito smiled and began to eat. No need to stand on ceremony. Silence, warm and languid filled the area. Sure, it was only Sonia, Tanaka, and Souda with them, but the others would come and silence didn’t always have to be filled. Picking a couple slices of toast, Nagito began to munch, trying to not smile when Hajime set food on his plate, just fruit and some sausages. Really, Hajime was such a worrywart. Nagito would have to tease him later.

He bit into his toast and reached for some jam when the side door, the one that led directly to the restaurant burst open. Nagito turned. No one was there, but the wind was blowing viciously. Rain poured in, making the floor glisten and darken.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Sonia tried to stand up, “I didn’t shut the door properly.”

“No, I got it.” Nagito immediately stood up, “I’m closer to the door anyways.”

Walking over, Nagito found as he got closer, the wind was blowing harder. His breath was taken away a couple of times and Nagito had to turn his head to breathe properly. This was probably why no one else was at breakfast. A storm really had swept up the island. He could feel the rain splattering against his cheeks as the wind pushed the water everywhere.

Reaching the door, Nagito steadied himself, stepping out to pull the door shut, when a huge gust of wind smacked him. Nagito felt his vision blur as he instinctively closed his eyes. At that moment, his feet slipped on the wet floor and Nagito felt gravity take hold. Desperately, he stumbled forward, reaching out to regain his balance, but it was too late. Nagito felt his body hit the wooden deck and tumble half way down the stairs. Distantly he heard shouting and voices, but darkness over took.

~

_It was all his fault. Really, he was the mess._

_Komaeda curled on their… no probably soon it would be his couch, and tried to not sob into his mug of tea. The television played some sort of soap opera in the background, the sound muted to his ears. A thick blanket was wrapped around him in some sort of make-shift tent. He pulled it closer and wished it could shelter him from his thoughts and reality for just a moment. A useless hope and not practical given he couldn’t just abandon reality, but everyone needed an escape. Some people found it in drinking or smoking or sex._

_Komaeda, apparently, found it in crying, blankets, tea, and a soap opera he didn’t care for. He laughed. He was a pathetic picture, but no one was around to see it. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing._

_Did it matter in the end? He had screwed up. He hadn’t meant to start an argument with Hinata, but that was what happened. He had taken their taped together civil barrier and smashed it with one sentence. Komaeda was sure the neighbours heard. Hell, at this point everyone knew. Hinata had stormed out. No doubt he was out with their… no his friends… and was telling all about it._

_Because really, Komaeda didn’t have friends. He just had Hinata and by extension Hinata’s friends. It was obvious who they would listen to, who they would side with. Komaeda was just Hinata’s boyfriend, not their friend._

_It painted a picture Komaeda could see all too well. They’d break up (Komaeda’s heart twisted violently at the idea), he’d become Hinata’s weird ex, and then Hinata could date Nanami. Just like he wanted._

_Why did he even think he was worthy of being around Hinata? Komaeda saw how Hinata acted around Nanami, how he blushed, how he awkwardly laughed and smiled. Nanami was who he wanted, not him._

_In the end, Komaeda was just the side fling, the one to have fun with, goof with, before dumping and getting the girl of his dreams._

_Komaeda sobbed louder into his tea and hated that it was cold. The soap opera had ended (not that Komaeda was watching it in the first place), and his tea cold. His phone showed it was near one in the morning. Clearly, Hinata wasn’t coming back. Komaeda felt his heart rip slowly into pieces before he got up, still curling the blanket around his shoulders, and went to the kitchen._

_Emptying his mug and putting it in the dishwasher (because Hinata hated dirty dishes around), Komaeda barely got himself ready for bed before flopping down, face first, trying to not look at the turned over picture on the bedside table. He closed his eyes and wished, deeply with all his heart, that he could see where they went wrong. See where he wasn’t good enough for Hinata._

_Ideally, he would be able to save his relationship, like all those movies about time travel showed, but Komaeda wasn’t stupid. There was no saving them. All there was for him was being alone._

_He sobbed as he fell asleep._

~

Nagito woke on a bed in a rather dark room. He winced and tried to sit up, rubbing his head, feeling a blanket pool around his body. The events from the morning played in his head. What happened? He was eating breakfast… went to close the door… the weather. Oh. He had fallen. Nagito blushed. How embarrassing. His luck was fickle (less so with Hajime around as a balance), but that didn’t mean things couldn’t happen. This… incident was clearly an example of it.

Still… Nagito looked around. The room was unfamiliar to him. It wasn’t his cottage, or Hajime’s. It wasn’t the hospital either. Where was he? He stood up and touched the bedside table, feeling a photo frame. Picking it up, Nagito examined it. It was a photo of him and Hajime, in a location he couldn’t recognize or remember going to. He then spotted his left arm.

Nagito handed it to himself, he didn’t scream, but he did let out a strangled gasp. It… was real… flesh and bone… not metal… he reached up and poked his arm, gasping at how he felt it. How was this possible? Did he want to know? Nagito slapped himself. Nope… this was real… his cheek stung. That however, only left more questions, the main ones being: where was he? How did he get here? And… how was this real?

His questions went unanswered. Nagito heard a door open, most likely out front. He gathered himself up and walked out of the bedroom. Heading down the hall, Nagito walked out front to see Hajime in the door way.

At once his eyes widened, his hand fumbling with his scarf. Nagito tilted his head. It was cold outside? Cold enough for a scarf? Apparently, his location was not a tropical island. Nagito made a note of that. Hajime’s eyes were also not dual toned, just a regular hazel colour.

He was probably in some other world, or dimension. The realization should have sent him screaming, but Nagito lived in a world ruined by a high school girl. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised. That checked question one off his list. Now for the other two…

“Nagito?”

Oh, that was Hajime… no Hinata. He had to differentiate or it would get confusing. Nagito shoved his thoughts away. Now was not the time. He’d sort things out later. Giving a bright smile, he accessed the situation easily. Hinata had some grocery bags in his hands. He probably woke earlier than him and went shopping. Or he didn’t live with the Komaeda of this world, but was coming over. Nagito wasn’t sure if it was a surprise or not, but he could give a neutral response.

“Thanks Hajime.” Nagito walked over and firmly planted a kiss on the side of Hinata’s face, “I’ll get breakfast started.” Who cared if he remembered eating breakfast? The Komaeda of this world hadn’t yet. Besides he had barely gotten a piece of toast in his world. Time to make up for that.

Hinata’s expression was alarmed. Nagito watched as his eyes widened and his mouth slackened before his eyes narrowed, head tilting. His hand was touching where Nagito had kissed him. Nagito blinked. Was Hinata expecting a different reaction? He tried to think. Maybe… the Komaeda here didn’t cook a lot? Understandable. Nagito himself had only started because of a desire to help Hajime in the kitchen.

“Are you worried?” Nagito decided to tease. “I promise I won’t burn anything. Or destroy the house.”

“I…” Hinata was staring at him. “I…”

Nagito took his spluttering as a yes. If he didn’t, he’d be waiting all day. Marching over to the kitchen, Nagito set the groceries down and took one look around, pausing. Where were the things? Maybe this wasn’t the best idea… no he could do this! Hinata had bought some eggs and fish. If Nagito just put on some rice and miso soup they could have a traditional breakfast.

Good. He could do that! Nagito hummed as he opened the fridge, happy he located left over rice. One less thing to prepare. Setting the rice aside, Nagito quickly put some miso soup on, turning the burner on medium. The cutting boards were next, located in a drawer by the fridge. Chopping up some tofu and green onions, Nagito threw those into the soup.

Meanwhile, Hinata had followed him, watching him with an odd expression. Nagito almost asked Hinata to help, but then thought it through. Perhaps Hinata bought the ingredients and Komaeda (Nagito decided to use his last name, again, less confusion) was cooking today. Odd, but everyone did things differently.

“So… how are you?” Nagito decided to ask as he scrambled the eggs.

“I’m…” Hinata rubbed his face, “Tired.” He settled.

“Didn’t sleep well?” Nagito frowned.

“You…” Hinata’s voice raised before it dropped, “Is this how it is? A good morning, a kiss, breakfast, and all will be fine?”

Uh oh. Nagito took some time to search for the pans, locating a rectangular one and a circular one. Maybe he read the situation wrong. The Komaeda and Hinata of this world had an argument. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to…”

“You’re always not trying to bring things up.” Hinata’s voice got a bit louder, “You’re always trying to brush it away afterwards...” He stopped himself.

Nagito bit his lip and put the salmon on, turning the heat on medium so it would cook as he made the tamagoyaki. Clearly, this wasn’t the first time. Nagito felt his heart ache. That… was sad. Sure, he and Hajime had their ups and downs (a lot of downs according to the Neo World Program files), but through that he had learnt people usually had good reasons to be upset. Nagito had learnt a lot from recovery, how brushing problems aside wasn’t the answer, talking things out usually worked, and compromise was sometimes the best solution. He had to make this up, not just because he wanted to, but because this world’s Komaeda probably needed the help.

“You’re right.”

“Wait… what.” Hinata’s mouth closed audibly.

“I can’t ignore or pretend our argument didn’t happen.” Nagito continued, “I know… it isn’t much… breakfast and a few kind words… but, I do want you to know I’m sorry. I wasn’t listening to your points, but I think we both weren’t listening to each other. Maybe we can rectify that peacefully? Over breakfast?” Nagito suggested.

“You…” Hinata looked at him like Nagito had floated off the ground, “You mean that? Truly?”

“Of course, I do.” Nagito smiled, “It isn’t good to leave things bitter and unsolved. So… if we can agree this is a good idea… could I…” Nagito felt a blush, “have some assistance?”

To his delight, Hinata flushed a little too. “Okay… with what?”

“Just setting the table.” Nagito requested, “Breakfast is my apology, so I’ll do the rest.”

Cooking the tamagoyaki carefully, Nagito did his best to let Hinata move around the kitchen, setting the table with chopsticks and tall glasses. When breakfast was almost done, Nagito put the rice in the microwave and heated it up. Rummaging through the fridge, Nagito didn’t find any thing for a salad, but he found some mangoes and apples. He cut those up into nice slices.

“There, done!” Nagito said when he finished and was sitting.

“Thanks for the meal.” Hinata softly said.

“You’re welcome.” Nagito said before eating a little.

“So…” Hinata started, “I would like to apologize too. Last night I was too busy trying to counter you. I just don’t understand why you don’t like her. Could you maybe explain to me?”

Her? Nagito tried to think of who it could be. Was it someone in their friend circle? Was it someone he knew? Suddenly talking felt like a bad idea. Here he was, trying to help Komaeda, but he could easily mess thing up accidentally.

“I just…” Oh. Hinata was still talking, “Chiaki wants us to attend her birthday party tomorrow. I didn’t… expect you to blow up over that.”

Chiaki? Nanami Chiaki? Nagito remembered that name. She was the Ultimate Gamer, the one who died and then was the AI in the Neo World Program. Information on her was scattered, but if Nagito remembered correctly, she was quiet and shy. That didn’t help him. He tried to think. Why would he get upset with Hajime? Usually…

“It’s not Chiaki.” Nagito carefully said, hoping he was on the right track, “I just thought of despite how we’re dating we haven’t had real moments between us, just us. It… made me feel worried that we’re drifting apart.”

“Oh.” Hinata looked a bit pale, “I… see… it’s just…” He paused. Nagito looked. Did Hinata have something else to say? He shook his head, “I’m sorry for last night.”

Nagito gave himself a mental pat on the back. There. He nailed it. Playing a make-up cupid was not hard. “Also… I thought about it and… it’s fine. We can go to her party.”

“Really?” Hinata perked up, a bright smile on his face, “Thank you, Nagito. It… means a lot.”

“It’s no problem Hajime.”

There. Problem solved.

~

After breakfast, Nagito watched Hinata do the dishes, before he was shooed away, told to do anything else besides watch. Nagito laughed, exited, and went to the bedroom. Rummaging in the dresser, Nagito found clothes that felt like they were Komaeda’s. So, Hinata didn’t stay in the house, just visited. Sure, he found some clothes that felt like Hinata’s (there was this one button up shirt and tie that just screamed Hinata to him), but couples often left a few of their things at the other’s houses. It made Nagito wonder what Komaeda had left in Hinata’s place. He smiled. Maybe he’d find out.

Heading to the bathroom, Nagito took his time showering. Sitting in the tub could wait until later, perhaps in the evening. Finishing he dressed quickly and exited to find Hinata by the door, putting his coat and jacket on.

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Nagito asked. That… felt like a miscalculated move. Hinata had bought his explanation of feeling left behind and alone. The obvious answer to the situation was “spend quality time with your (not) boyfriend” not “leave right away.”

Hinata bit his lip before he shook his head, “No, actually I want to take you out somewhere… if you don’t mind?”

Nagito beamed. He had jumped to conclusions. Shoving his thoughts aside he nodded, “Yes, I’d like that. One moment? Let me get my things. How’s the weather?”

“A bit blustery and nippy, but then again, March has decided to be cold.” Hinata gave a crooked smile.

It was March. Nagito made a mental note. “Okay, I’ll be back.”

He went to the room, locating a longer sweater to put over top of his shirt. He also found some socks and wallet. All that was missing was a phone. Nagito knew there had to be one. He searched around, but didn’t see one on the dresser or night table. It wasn’t inside, right? Nagito carefully opened his night table and only saw a wrist watch, a flashlight, and a daily planner. He perked up. It wasn’t a phone, but maybe the planner would help him blend in a bit more, learn things. Taking it out, Nagito tucked it under his arm and grabbed a messenger bag that was sitting by the door.

“Hey Hajime, have you seen my phone?” Nagito asked.

“It wasn’t on the coffee table?”

Nagito turned and looked in the living room. Sure enough, sitting on a side coffee table by the couch was his phone. It wasn’t even plugged in, but Nagito checked and saw his phone was off. Pocketing it, Nagito got his coat and walked out with Hinata.

The day was sunny, but there was a kick to a soft, but bitter breeze. Nagito curled his hands in his jacket pockets and followed Hinata to a car. It was grey and looked fairly new. Not that Nagito knew a lot about where car technology was. In his world that sort of thing was… not happening at the moment.

“Where are we going?” Nagito asked when he got inside.

“I was thinking shopping?”

Nagito perked up. When was the last time he got to go somewhere he hadn’t been a million times over? Being stuck on an island was the worse (even if it was for their best interests at the moment). “Sounds great. Anything in mind, or just anywhere we want?”

“Well there is this department store by the station…” Hinata started slowly.

“Okay, I’m fine with anything.”

Nagito sat back. A department store… a variety of things would allow him to see what Hinata liked, what the Komaeda of this world liked, and would help him try to shove some romance and mending to make up for the argument Nagito wasn’t even present for. All in the name of helping his counter part.

Hinata started to drive, allowing Nagito to fiddle with the music. It had been a while since he had new music to listen to (again the music industry was sort of dead in his world) and he was going to savour it, even if it was music from an alternate dimension. Once satisfied, Nagito turned his phone on. He wasn’t going to look through the planner just yet, but he could learn something from the phone.

Checking the contacts first, Nagito stared. It was rather bare. Hinata’s number was there, along with his parents (that in itself caused Nagito’s heart to twist and turn. He almost teared up at the thought of his parents alive and well. Did that mean this version of himself didn’t have luck? What a marvel idea.). He also had some names he didn’t recognize, but when he checked their info it said “co-worker”. Nagito frowned. How odd… maybe he could find out who Hinata knew.

“So… who’s going to Chiaki’s party? Besides us.”

“Fuyuhiko and Peko.” Nagito nodded along, “Akane and Nekomaru… Sonia and Gundham… and Kazuichi.” Hinata winced.

Nagito blinked. It took him a moment to realize he was wincing at the idea of Sonia, Tanaka, and Souda in the same room together. How odd… he was used to the three having their issues sorted… this was new.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Nagito said. Regardless, at least he knew who Hinata was talking about. He wasn’t mentioning people he didn’t know.

Hinata gave a crooked smile and turned into a parking lot, quickly snatching a place before anyone else came along. Nagito got out and followed Hinata rather closely, unfamiliar with the location. Hinata seemed to know what he was doing. He moved and turned with ease until they got to a hobby store. Nagito could see figures, books, and games. He blinked and walked inside, watching as Hinata beelined to the gaming section. Oh. Nagito felt the lightbulb smack him over the head. Present shopping. For Chiaki. Hinata was already by some keychains, looking at them with a small frown on his face.

 “Not what you want?” Nagito asked.

“Chiaki isn’t into keychains, or at least, she had a ton.” Hinata backed away slightly.

Nagito’s lips twisted and he glanced around. “Then… a bag?” He pointed to some bags hanging on the side.

“Hmm…” Hinata looked over, “Her cat one is a bit ragged…” He smiled at Nagito, “Thanks. I’m sorry for dragging you present shopping… I hadn’t picked one out yet. I just thought you always have better insight than me.” Hinata blushed.

“You don’t need to justify our shopping.” Nagito laughed, “Here, let’s pick one out together.”

Hinata blinked at him before a full smile, warm and full hit him. Nagito felt Hinata slowly reach for his hand. Nagito easily took it and walked over to the bags, happy to lend his advice.

~

Nagito took a seat, slumping forward. Shopping had been exhausting and after a couple of hours, it was time for a break. The café Hinata had picked was nice, not too big that it was loud but not so small that there wasn’t room for tables and chairs. Hinata was at the front, insisting he buy both of them drinks. Nagito didn’t mind. It gave him the chance to check the planner. Opening it he was greeted by a calendar with various things written on it. All standard stuff, though there was a lot of work related notes. Nagito skimmed through it, absentmindedly reading the things such as: “Tsumiki’s volunteering 14:30” or “Get files in by noon” or “Meeting at 10:30”. Boring. Though it did help Nagito know who he should recognize. No one he wasn’t aware of already, but good to know.

He was about to close it, when Nagito reached a section half way through. Odd, weren’t most planners just calendars with some blank pages for notes? He turned the page and saw it was also half a diary. Interesting… he touched the first entry. It was dated in November, so four months ago.

_I got into an argument with Hajime. Really it was minor. He wanted to go out with everyone, but today was the day Munakata asked for that presentation and I had so much to finish. Silly in hindsight, but we got a bit snippy. Hajime is out now and I half wish I just sucked it up and went, even for a little while. It’s not good to get angry over little things. I’ll apologize when he gets home._

Huh… Nagito flipped a bit further, skipping some until he got to one that was dated mid November.

_He’s out again and this time it’s with Chiaki, Akane and Nidai. Hajime said it was just to the festival, but I cannot help but feel it’s an unofficial double date. I know it isn’t, I know, I know. Doubt is the worse kind of fear, isn’t it?_

He flipped to another entry, this time early December.

_Our date got cut short because Souda ended up getting into an argument and fight with Tanaka and now both of them are bleeding and Souda needs a ride. I… on one hand I want to see Souda happy and I understand how Hajime feels but… our date… first time in two weeks and this happens… I’ll just go home now…_

Nagito felt his heart twist a little. Maybe… the argument he wasn’t there for last night had a lot more laced in than he expected. He flipped quickly over to an entry dated for the end of December.

_Hajime just… I cannot believe him. He didn’t even ASK me if I wanted to go. Just assumed I’d be too busy to even say yes. He… assumed my answer would be “no”. I just… why is he doing this? Is he… trying to break up with me? When is the last time I was invited to something? No, when was the last time we had a date without being interrupted? When was the last time I was the focus in Hajime’s day?_

“Nagito?”

He scrambled and shut the planner with an audible sound. Giving his best smile, Nagito stuffed the planner into the bag, hoping Hinata wouldn’t say anything about it. Accepting his coffee, Nagito sipped it, feeling the warmth spread with a hint of hazelnut undertones. Perfect.

“Thanks Hajime.” Nagito shoved the diary entries far away. He had only read negative ones, he couldn’t judge anything yet.

“Always planning, huh?” So, Hinata did notice the planner. His smile twisted, “Work picking up?”

Hmm… Nagito sipped his coffee. Work. Komaeda had discussed it briefly in the diary and his planner was littered with work related entries. Whatever he did as a job, he was busy a lot. It seemed like a forgone conclusion. The planner confirmed it. Nagito decided to test this.

“No, actually.” He said, “Munakata only shoved so much on me because we needed some more help. It’s being sorted and my schedule is becoming clearer.” At least, Nagito would make this lie a reality if he was around for too long.

Hinata blinked and stared at him, eyes wide before he composed himself, coughing, “Ah, that’s good. I suppose that means…”

“We can do things together.” Nagito cut him off before Hinata could say anything else, “In fact, I’m sorry I bought my planner with me. I just… got paranoid, but I promise, today can be about us.”

For a moment, Nagito was sure Hinata was staring at him like he had grown two heads. But that look passed and he was smiling widely, looking almost breathless. “You… really mean that?”

“Of course.” Nagito reached out and grabbed Hinata’s hand, “So, let’s not waste this sitting around. We can do that at home. I want to walk around again.”

“You do?” Hinata looked beyond pleased. “I mean, yes, let’s go. Wherever you want.”

They stood up and Nagito boldly reached for Hinata’s hand, pulling it into his own, lacing their fingers. It felt so good to feel the weight in his real left hand. Nagito was going to savour that for all it was worth. Who knew how much time Nagito had in this world? It was limited and Nagito was going to use what he had to help their alternate selves.

~

By the time they returned home, Nagito was sure he spent more than he should have of a stranger’s money, even if that stranger was another version of himself, but he tried to rationalize that his other version would appreciate the items. He’d probably be alarmed by the sheer number of things, so perhaps Nagito could leave a note to himself. Explanations were the best and Nagito wasn’t entirely sure where the other Komaeda was. Perhaps in his world?

Nagito paused the moment he thought that. Oh… that was bad. He barely held a scream finding out he had a real arm. Nagito was well aware how it felt to wake up and realize a body part was missing. That wasn’t a feeling he wished upon anyone, but he couldn’t do anything about that now. Hopefully Hajime was around to help things out.

Hajime. Nagito thought back to his Hajime, how they were together. The diary entries and the pieces he was putting together were painting a fairly vivid picture of the relationship he had stumbled in on. Maybe it was a good thing the other Komaeda was in his world. At least there, when pushing aside the fact he had nightmares frequently and a metal arm, he and Hajime had a stable relationship.

Really, it was probably sad the only good thing Nagito could see out of the situation was “hey, at least Hajime and I are happily dating.”

Hinata followed him inside, though Nagito saw him linger at the door, not taking his coat or shoes off. Not good.

“You can come in, if you want.” Nagito added, “We can have dinner and watch something?”

Wasn’t that how dates went? At least popular, traditional ones. Even if Nagito and Hajime found time to themselves there was a high probability something would pop up. That or a nightmare. Those always spiced up his love life. Nagito held back a laugh.

“Sure, okay.” Hinata was answering him.

Nagito felt a shiver of success fill him. Good. “What do you want to make?” Nagito paused, “Or order in?” Right. They had that option here.

“Let’s just make something. I think we spent enough today.”

Nagito laughed. Right. “Okay.”

Dinner turned out to be just some pasta, vegetables, and chicken. Nagito was pleased, mainly because it had been a while since he had pasta. He’d have to ask Kirigiri next time. When they finished, dishes and all, Nagito turned, asking Hinata if he’d still like to watch something. They picked a murder mystery movie that nearly made Nagito laugh. The killer felt so obvious. Maybe it was due to the lingering memories of the Neo World Program kicking in, or maybe it was because Nagito knew it wasn’t real. The disconnect was helpful and made Nagito feel in control.

When the credits rolled, Hinata turned to him, eyes bright. “That was fun. I hadn’t seen that one yet.”

“I’m glad.” Nagito said, not wanting to tell Hinata it was his first time too. It could contradict something.

“And the killer… the plot… I’m surprised it was pretty well written.”

Hinata continued to talk, his eyes sparkling. Nagito felt his heart twist and swell. Chucking everything else out, watching Hinata alive and animated about something (even a movie) never failed to make Nagito fall in love with Hinata again. This was what he loved: Hinata’s passion, his unfailing ability to work hard, help others…

The implications of kissing another world’s Hinata in the body of another world’s version of himself slipped entirely through Nagito. With a gently pull he pressed his lips to Hinata’s, warm, pressing, smooth. Hinata froze under his touch, but slowly, as though he were testing, he kissed back. Nagito forgot about the credits still rolling, he lunged and pressed Hinata to the couch, kissing him deeper.

Their tongues curled and Nagito sucked wetly, letting the obscene sounds fill the room as he carefully pressed down on Hinata. When they broke the kiss, Hinata’s face was red and Nagito could feel his heart pounding.

No words were passed when Hinata flipped Nagito over, pinning him this time, kissing down his jaw, pressing light kisses up and down until he kissed his neck. Nagito’s heart spluttered and his body arched, letting Hinata kiss him. Hands fumbled and Nagito harshly curled them into Hinata’s hair, pulling at the short ends. Hinata moaned against his neck and Nagito took it as a sign of victory. That and Hinata was clearly aroused. Nagito gave a grin and shoved his other arm between them, shamelessly curling his fingers near Hinata’s jean button.

“Maybe…” Nagito hotly breathed, “We should take this elsewhere?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, Nagito tugged Hinata off him, towards the bedroom, and happily pulled them both down, their mouths pressing together in a feverish kiss.

~

Nagito woke, sore, sated, and curled with Hinata. Their bare legs were tangled in a mess and their chests flush. Nagito smiled and gently ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair before rational thought burst through.

Oops… he had slept with an alternate Hinata. Nagito held back a choking of laughter. Not even twenty-four hours and here he was, naked with Hinata. His thought from the previous night, the one worried about kissing said alternate Hinata was laughable now.

Oh well. Nagito kept running his fingers though Hinata’s hair. It wasn’t as though this world’s version of himself and Hinata weren’t already dating and it wasn’t as though he screwed someone else. Even in a different body, Nagito wasn’t going to sleep with someone else, only Hinata. So, really, it couldn’t count as cheating. Besides, if he found out Hajime slept with the other Komaeda in his body Nagito wouldn’t be upset. It all worked out in the end.

“You’re up early…”

“You’re awake?” Nagito didn’t stop touching Hinata’s hair, “Good morning.”

“I…” Hinata sat up, “Good morning Nagito.” He rubbed his eyes, “What time is it?”

Nagito shrugged, “Morning?”

“Very funny.”

“I left my phone out somewhere.” Nagito defended himself before he remembered the wristwatch. “Oh, the wristwatch.” He sat up and opened the drawer, “It’s 9:21.” He announced.

Hinata didn’t answer. He was looking at the wristwatch with a soft smile on his face, “You kept it.”

“I… yes of course.” Nagito blinked. That wasn’t a reaction he was expecting.

Hinata coughed, “Sorry… why don’t we… get breakfast?”

Nagito shut the bedside drawer. Whatever it was it was probably not his business. “Okay.”

“I’ll make it.” Hinata exited, giving Nagito a glorious few moments of a perfect view until he put on a pair of sweatpants.

When Hinata was gone, Nagito reached for the messenger bag, digging around for the planner, opening to the diary section. He skimmed past the entries he had read the day before and found one dated at the end of January.

_I like Hajime so much._

_I know, silly and juvenile to state it like that, but it’s the truth. I feel like I’m back in high school and I’m unsure what to do with my crush. I want to burst and tell Hajime how I feel, how much I want him with me, but I can feel everything slipping away from me. I want to scream and tell him to not leave, to not break up with me, but I think… he wants to._

_I think… he likes Nanami._

Nagito thickly swallowed. Nanami Chiaki… Hinata liked her? It felt strange to consider Hinata not with him, but Nagito didn’t know how Hajime acted around Chiaki. He didn’t know anything about Chiaki. Maybe… it was possible that if Chiaki was still alive Hinata could have potentially ended up with her. Nagito tilted his head. It was hard for him to think about that, not being with Hinata, as it just felt like a conclusion he’d always reach. Thumbing through some more pages, Nagito saw the last entry, dated late February. That was quite the gap. Almost a month.

_I’m so tired of sitting around wondering if Hajime still likes me or not. I’m so tired of wondering if he’s seeing Nanami or not. I’m so tired of this. I want to keep Hajime, but all my attempts feel fruitless. Between work and relationship, it seems I cannot handle both at the same time. I wish I was stronger, strong enough to keep Hajime with me._

_But I’m not. Every time I try it seems we argue more and more._

_So, all I can do is wait. Wait for the news that we’re over. It… it’s okay. He can go with Nanami._

_~~It’s… okay.~~ _

_~~No, it isn’t but I don’t know what to do anymore. I wish I could just fix everything with Hajime. I wish…~~ _

Nagito firmly shut the book and stuffed it back into the bag. That… wasn’t true, was it? He thought back to the night, to their kissing, their sex. It wasn’t just in the heat of the moment, was it? Hinata wasn’t just reacting because he was showing interest and the only person around, right? Nagito bit his lip. Today was Chiaki’s birthday party. What if… Hinata was going to break up with Komaeda? What if he thought their romp the night before was some sort of good bye?

Nagito felt his stomach drop, but he didn’t let the fingers of despair touch his heart. No… that wasn’t it. It couldn’t be it. They had a legitimate date too, spent the day together. There had to be more. Maybe Komaeda was only focused on what he saw. Nagito thought back to Hinata’s surprise at Komaeda not being busy. Every story had two sides, Nagito was just too caught up in Komaeda’s story.

That was it. He had to figure out what Hinata was truly feeling.

Determined, Nagito walked out to the kitchen. Breakfast was almost done, Hinata already having the table set, fruit out, and some rolls. Nagito watched as Hinata made easy over eggs and fried some ham. Smiling, Nagito carefully walked over and hugged Hinata from behind, just to hold him.

“Took you long enough.” Hinata hummed.

“Sorry I wanted to laze a bit longer.” Nagito answered.

Hinata snorted and plated the eggs and ham. “Here, take this over?”

“Okay.” Nagito gave one last squeeze before he broke their hug.

Breakfast was delicious and Nagito happily munched with vigour. Hinata smiled at him and pushed the butter over when Nagito grabbed a roll.

“Oh, also your phone was going off. I think it was work?” Hinata informed him.

Nagito swallowed, “I’ll check that later. It seems work never ends, huh?”

Hinata nodded, “Future Foundation is a busy company.”

Nagito nearly choked on his roll. He… worked for Future Foundation? No, Komaeda worked for Future Foundation? It felt a bit ironic. He forced himself to swallow. “I like the work though.”

“I know.” Hinata said.

“But I won’t worry about that now.” Nagito continued, “It’s the weekend, we got a party to attend to today. Work can wait until Monday.”

There it was again, Hinata’s eyes widening before he composed himself. Nagito finished his roll without choking and cleared his dishes. Hinata was almost done and if he was left to his own devices, Hinata would probably help him clean up. It wouldn’t help him test how Hinata felt about Komaeda. Time to test.

Nagito turned and gave his best smile, one filled with promise and tease, “I’m going to have a shower.”

“Okay…”

“You can… join me.” Nagito suggested, “… I’d like the company.”

He saw Hinata visibly swallow. To Nagito’s delight, he got up and followed him to the bathroom. Before they could strip, Nagito planted a kiss against Hinata’s lips, warm, not pushing, just for the intimacy. Hinata responded immediately, gentle, not pushy. Nagito pushed a bit harder until he felt the sink’s counter against his back. Hinata and him were kissing wildly, messily. Nagito pulled away, eyes wide.

“What would you do if I told you to leave right now and let me shower alone?” He tested.

Hinata blinked, “I’d say this isn’t a shower and this is pitiful company, but I’d go and do the dishes without arguing.”

Interesting. So, he wouldn’t be mad if he was left aroused and hard. Nagito felt like that was a good step in the right direction to proving this relationship had a chance.

Nagito laughed, “I’m just teasing you. I actually want your company… very much…”

“Then, I better live up to your expectations.” Hinata breathed before kissing Nagito again.

~

After their… shower the day passed a bit too quickly for Nagito’s liking. Hinata did leave (saying he needed a proper change of clothes, but Nagito knew it was so they could have some time to themselves. He was promised a pick-up time, so that was good. Nagito didn’t know how to drive and he wasn’t going to test it theoretically). It gave Nagito plenty of time to check his phone. To Hinata’s credit it was work, someone named Yukizome this time, simply reminding that some documents were due on Tuesday. He also skimmed more of the planner/diary, but nothing really ground breaking appeared. When Hinata returned, Nagito was fully ready to leave.

“We should be there by seven.” Hinata poked his head in, informing Nagito, “Want to eat something before we go?”

“No, it’s good.” Nagito gave a smile, “I’m assuming we’ll be eating there too?”

“It’s mainly going to be bar food.” Hinata warned him.

Bar food. Oh wait. Nagito blinked. He had never drunk alcohol before. Well, as far as he knew. Who knew what he got up to as Servant in Towa City? Also, alcohol was not something Kirigiri sent to them, so Nagito could at least firmly say he never had a stiff drink since he woke up. That wasn’t good. He had no idea what to expect. Maybe he should eat something… he had read once having food with a drink helped.

“On second thought, maybe I’ll eat something… we haven’t eaten a lot today.”

“Good thinking, I don’t want to be sick.” Hinata smiled.

“I’ll cook this time.” Nagito forcibly said.

He ended up making a stir fry with rice as a side. It was simple, but Nagito didn’t mind.

“It’s very good thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Nagito continued to eat, but suddenly thought of the present, “Say, should we wrap Chiaki’s present?”

“Oh… I hadn’t thought of that… we should. I’ll get the stuff after this.”

They ate quickly and when he finished, Nagito took the dishes and began to clean them, putting the ones that could go in the dishwasher inside and doing the rest of them by hand. When he finished, Hinata had a present bag with tissue paper nicely sticking out.

“A bag for a bag.” Nagito laughed, “Sounds silly.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata rolled his eyes. “Ready to go?”

Nagito nodded, feeling his heart pound a bit fast in his chest. This was it. Time to see Chiaki, actually meet her. All she was to him was a name on paper along with a small 5x7cm photo, and an AI in the Neo World Program. It would be interesting to meet her, even if it was an alternate version of her. Not that Nagito would notice a difference. Grabbing his coat and bag, Nagito walked to the car with Hinata.

“So, I want to warn you,” Hinata said as he began to drive off the driveway, “If Kazuichi looks like he’s about to have a fight with Gundham… please try to stop them. We don’t want to cause any trouble or have someone injured.”

Nagito blinked. “Okay, sure will do.” Maybe he’d also have to schedule a talk with Souda. It was a bit strange to be considering helping fix things. Was this how Hajime felt all the time?

“Thanks, Nagito.” Hinata said, “I just don’t understand why Kazuichi is still so upset. Sonia’s been dating Gundham for almost two years.”

If Nagito remembered correctly, the problem lay with how he felt about Tanaka. Sonia was the easy one, since he was already attracted to her (though if he was still putting her on a pedestal it would have to be addressed). Tanaka on the other hand, was a boy, and Souda had struggled with realizing maybe his anger was simply repressed sexual tension and attraction.

“Maybe he needs to reconsider how he feels about Tanaka.” Nagito muttered.

Hinata snorted, “I wish. It would make our get togethers easier, less stressful. I’m sure Sonia would take them tolerating each other at this point.”

Tolerating… that could happen while they made out. Nagito coughed to hide his laugh. “I’m sure Kazuichi will try to be on best behaviour.”

“Right. Positivity.” Hinata turned the corner, “I’ll try to not worry.”

The rest of the drive was relatively silent. When they reached the bar, Nagito took it in. It was brightly lit, clean, and looked very welcoming. No one loitered outside and the parking wasn’t in some side corner.

“Hey,” Hinata said before Nagito could get out, “I just… want to thank you again. For coming to this. It means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome.” Nagito gently said, “Now, let’s go.”

They walked over to the bar and when they entered, Nagito discovered it was a video game bar. A good choice. Hinata led the way to the back, a VIP area, where everyone was already there. Nagito froze. The first thing he noted was how Kuzuryuu had both eyes, no eyepatch. Then he noticed that Pekoyama wasn’t carrying a sword. Then he noted Souda sitting with Nidai and Owari, already playing some sort of racing game. Sonia and Tanaka noted them, Sonia waving brightly. Finally, Nagito noticed Chiaki.

She was in the middle, playing with Nidai, Owari, and Souda. Her hair was a short bob, a muted pink under the lights. She was smaller than Nagito expected, but then again, most people were especially when compared to Nidai.

“Hello everyone, sorry we’re late.” Hinata greeted.

“We were just early, there is nothing to apologize for.” Pekoyama calmly said.

“Hey Hajime.” Chiaki greeted, not looking away from the screen. “Hi Komaeda.”

So, it was Komaeda. Interesting. Then again, the diary entries had stated Komaeda rarely went out with Hinata. It was probably best to use her last name then.

“Happy birthday Nanami-san.”

Owari giggled, “So damn polite all the time. Nagito, come, join us.”

It was nice to know Owari was still as friendly as ever. Nagito easily moved past the others, sitting beside Owari, sandwiching himself between her and Souda. It was better than being squished between her and Nidai.

“Hello Souda, Nidai.”

“It’s NICE TO SEE YOU.” Nidai boomed majority of his sentence, “HAJIME WASN’T SURE IF YOU WERE ABLE TO MAKE IT.”

“I rearranged some work stuff.” Nagito settled on an answer.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Sonia said from behind him, “It’s been a while since we last saw you.”

The “we” in her sentence was obviously meant for the entire group, but Nagito felt Souda tense beside him, as though he read the “we” as “her and Tanaka”. Nagito had to find a way to talk to Souda alone.

“I know, I’m sorry. But never mind me, let’s enjoy tonight.” Nagito firmly move the attention away from him.

“That’s the spirit!” Owari laughed before passing Nagito her controller, “Take my place in the next round. I want another drink.”

Nagito accepted it, staring at the screen. He was entirely unfamiliar with the game, but it looked easy enough. Carefully selecting his character and type of vehicle, they were taken to a brightly themed course. When the timer was up, Nagito pressed the button that hopefully accelerated his character.

It worked. Nagito followed his screen, merely a quarter on the bottom, and looped around, delighted when he got to his final lap. When he finished, Nagito looked at the corner of the screen, realizing his placement was displayed. He stared. Second place? Huh… did his luck follow him?

“Oh wow… that was great. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Souda elbowed him.

“Me neither.” Nagito truthfully said, “I haven’t played many video games.”

“Yeah, Hajime has said…” Souda cut himself off.

Nagito felt like everyone was staring at Souda now. He resisted the urge to call them out. So, Hinata talked a lot about him… made sense they were dating. Yet, apparently, this information was supposed to be non-disclosed.

Nagito didn’t care. What couple didn’t mention their partner when with friends or family? Did they think Nagito would be upset by this revelation? How strange.

“Hajime…” Nagito made sure his voice was light and airy, “You’re not supposed to tell them how boring I am.”

“I…” Hinata scrambled, “I didn’t mean to imply…”

Nagito laughed, “Well secret’s out. Sorry to disappoint.” He grinned.

A beat passed before Souda laughed brightly, smacking Nagito on the back, “You’re being sassy, I like it. It’s refreshing.”

“Just wait until I have a couple drinks.” Nagito added.

Souda and Nidai grinned wildly, “Shots are on special tonight. Want to order a round?”

Before Nagito could say anything, they called a waiter over. A few minutes passed and the waiter returned with a round of shots. Nagito accepted the shot, staring at the amber liquid. Without knowing what it was, he waited until everyone gave a loud toast before downing it in a single gulp.

For his first experience, it was rather pleasant. It burned in a nice way down his throat, like a cinnamon heart candy, and was enough for Nagito to feel heat in his stomach.

“Nothing like some cinnamon whisky.” He heard Kuzuryuu behind him. “I’m going to play, move over Kazuichi.”

Kuzuryuu plopped down, taking Nidai’s controller. Nagito watched as he went to join Owari, who was deciding on some food. So far, it was pleasant. They played another few rounds of the racing game, each time Nagito was in the top three. By the end Souda and Kuzuryuu were looking at him. At least Kuzuryuu’s look was subtle. Souda’s mouth was unhinged.

“Dude, you’re amazing.” He grabbed Nagito by the shoulders and turned him so he was looking over at Hinata, who was talking with Pekoyama, “Hajime, you never told us how good Komaeda is at video games. You’ve been holding out.”

Hinata turned from talking to Pekoyama and blinked, “I’m sorry?”

“You better be!” Souda nodded firmly before letting go. “I’m going to pick another game.”

Nagito perked up. This was a good time to talk to Souda alone. “I’ll join you.”

The video games were along the side of the bar behind some glass cases. Nagito wasn’t sure what to choose, but Souda steered him towards some games that looked like multiplayer games. Nagito hummed and let Souda mutter to himself about what to play. Glancing around, Nagito made sure no one else was walking up to help them before he spoke.

“Uh Souda?”

“Yeah?” He wasn’t looking away from the games.

Nagito swallowed. This was a bad idea. It could go so wrong. “I know I might not be the best person for this, nor do I expect you to take my unasked-for advice… just sometimes how we feel about others isn’t as transparent as we hope it to be.”

Souda turned and looked at him, eyes blank, “What?”

“I mean…” Nagito was cut off.

“Did Hajime ask you to do this? Or Sonia?”

“No…” Nagito immediately said, “I just… don’t want to see you so sad.”

“Me? Sad?” Souda raised his eyebrows, “You’ve seen me maybe four times last month. One doesn’t count because of…” He paled, “Never mind, look it’s okay. I get that Hajime worries and I’m sorry he asked you…”

“He didn’t ask me.” Nagito cut him off this time, “Just… you like Sonia, right?”

“No, at least not like that.” Souda quickly said.

“I think you still do.” Nagito gently continued, “And I think that’s fine.”

“Are you… look she’s happy with…” Souda looked a bit green.

“And I think all three of you can be happy together if all of you work things out.”

Souda’s mouth unhinged before he snapped it shut. Nagito waited for an outburst, maybe something violent. Souda could be a wild card and Nagito remembered the early days when Souda’s nightmares were so strong he broke things both asleep and awake.

“You’re… suggesting… you of all people, that I proposition Sonia and Tanaka for a threesome?”

“Uh… yes?” Nagito exhaled, feeling relieved. No violence.

“All it would be is a pity fuck.” Souda told him.

“What? No.” Nagito frowned, “Where did you get that from? I mean threesome not just physically, but relationship too. A poly relationship if you will.”

“You…” Souda stared at him, eyes widening, before he sighed, “You know what, you’re lucky I’m in a good mood.” He turned away from Nagito, “Uh, hey excuse me, we’d like to swap games?”

That was a hint if Nagito ever heard one. He watched as a worker got the game Souda was asking for, some sort of multiplayer fighting one, and followed him silently back to the group. Everyone was talking, some food at their table as well as drinks. Nagito silently went to the first empty space, beside Hinata, and nearly jumped when Hinata pushed a drink over. The drink was peach in colour.

“Here, I tried to remember what you like. If you don’t want it I’ll drink it.” Hinata softly said, “I already made arrangements with Fuyuhiko and Peko for a ride home.”

“Thank you.” Nagito accepted the drink and took a sip. It tasted unsurprisingly like peaches. It was good. “I like it.”

Hinata smiled. “Want to play whatever Kazuichi brought over?”

“Sure.” Nagito went to claim a controller.

The game turned out to be a lot of fun. Nagito felt a smile, one not tainted by sadness or despair on his lips. This was nice. Here he wasn’t the Ultimate Lucky Student or anything related to the world ending. Here he was just Komaeda Nagito. It was freeing in a nice way. By the time a few rounds were over, Nagito was laughing freely and more than happy to pass the controller off to Sonia.

Hinata was talking with Owari, Chiaki, and Souda this time. Nagito bounced over and warmly pressed a kiss to the side of Hinata’s face. Hinata in turn, pressed a kiss back. Their conversation stopped, but Nagito didn’t pay much attention, focusing only on Hinata.

“Hello Hajime.”

“Hey… Nagito.” Hinata greeted.

Nagito looked over and saw the present sitting unopened. He beamed. This was a good time, now that he was here. “Open our present Nanami-san.”

Even over the loudness of the rest of the bar, Nagito sensed silence fill the area. Why? Were they surprised he was suggesting it? Nagito didn’t care. Mending his relationship with Hinata (even if it wasn’t technically his relationship) also had to extend out to Chiaki (Nagito hoped other him hadn’t treated Chiaki rudely or dismissively before).

“Here.” Nagito gently pushed the present over to her. “Hajime worked hard to pick it. I merely helped a little.”

She took the present, gently turning the bag over, as though she needed to examine all sides, “Thank you Komaeda. Is it okay Hajime?”

“Uh… yeah sure open it.” Hinata quickly said, “Unless we’re doing this with everyone around?”

“No, no, it is fine.” Chiaki carefully pulled the tissue paper off and reached inside. “Hajime, is this?” She smiled widely and pulled the cat bag out, “I love it! It’s so cute.”

“Yeah…” Hinata’s voice was soft, a warm smile on his face, “I remembered how your old one had to be tossed.”

“It was a sad day.” Chiaki confirmed with a sigh, “But this is great. I got a new one. Like a version 2.0. Thank you, Hajime, Komaeda.” She hugged the bag to her chest.

Nagito grinned, “You’re most welcome. Say where are the washrooms here?”

“Oh, down the hall to your right.” Chiaki easily told him.

“Thanks.”

Nagito made his way to the bathroom, smiling fully. This was good. This was going so well. He managed to talk to Souda without getting injured or causing a scene, he was being as nice to everyone as he could, and felt like whatever rift was between Hinata and Komaeda was slowly being fixed, regardless of potential feelings towards Chiaki. Nagito couldn’t really label Hinata’s actions towards Chiaki as anything but platonic.

Washing his hands, Nagito exited, deciding to take a stroll around the bar. Besides console games there were also traditional arcade games and board games. Nagito stared at the classic shooting style games and crane games. Maybe he could try for a small prize? He could win something for Hinata and not worry about his luck interfering. Nodding to himself, he took the long away around, to the other side of the table, back to Hinata. He had moved and was talking with Souda and Owari, Chiaki now playing the game with the rest. Nagito went to insert himself in, but stopped when he caught their conversation.

“I... just don’t know what’s up.” Hinata was saying, “He’s been so civil, so composed these past two days.”

“Maybe Nagito had some reflection time?” Owari shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Reflection? Seems like he’s pulled an entire 180 on you Hajime.” Souda mused.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Hinata continued. “He’s actually talked to me about our argument, not sweeping it away, he willingly went shopping with me, and he hasn’t uttered so much as three sentences about work. And when he does it’s all about shoving it aside, spending time with me.”

Oh… so Nagito’s speculation was right. Komaeda of this world was a workaholic and that was costing his relationship…

“And then he… he’s been so intimate with me.” Hinata’s face was a bit pink, “Actually intimate with me. It’s been…”

“Okay, I don’t need to hear that.” Souda groaned, “But are you sure this is genuine?”

“I think so.” Hinata continued, “I am now thinking… maybe we can work things out… if Nagito can still be open with me and we can talk things through…”

“I’m just wondering,” Souda continued, “Because what if he found out you really were considering breaking up? Are you?” Souda added, “Because you two have been very…”

“Good.” Owari said, “Very coupley…”

Nagito didn’t hear the rest of Owari’s sentence. Breaking up with him… no Komaeda… so that was what it was. Suddenly all the pieces were in front of him. If he could have a moment to piece everything together...

“Nagito?!”

His thoughts were rudely pulled away. Nagito looked up and realized Owari, Souda, and Hinata were staring at him, varying degrees of horrified on their faces. Oh… he gave himself away.

“I understand now.” Nagito marvelled, feeling a smile grace his face.  “It was so simple.” How did he only figure everything out now?

“Wait, Nagito.” Hinata was standing up, “I just…”

“No, no Hajime, it’s fine.” Nagito gave a laugh, “I need a moment.”

Everything was swirling in his head and Nagito wanted to laugh again. How ironic that even when he had everything: a world to live in, an actual left arm, parents, and Hinata he managed to screw up. It only took the messed-up version from a post apocalyptic world, recovering from Despair to fix everything.

A laugh, bright and loud escaped his lips. Nagito couldn’t help it as the situation firmly smacked him over the head. Wobbling out, towards the exit, Nagito stepped outside, wishing he could say his giggling came from loss of control due to drinking, not because he discovered the truth.

“Nagito, Nagito please wait.”

Hinata was there, hand reaching out to grab his arm. Nagito forced himself to stop laughing. That wasn’t good. He was supposed to fix everything, not start laughing. Hinata was definitely going to read this the wrong way.

“I’m sorry.” Nagito forced himself to not laugh, “This is just… you two have been dancing around each other for so long. I cannot believe you two let it get so bad it took me coming along to fix it.”

“What?” Hinata stared before he shook his head, “Look, I paid for our drinks, we can just… sit out here for a bit and talk? Or in the car? Where it is warmer?”

“No need.” Nagito brightly said, “I understand. It was the work, right? First it was only a little, but then work was all Komaeda did, right?” He slowly pieced the puzzle together, “So, you hung out with your friends more and more and that pushed Komaeda away more. Then you began to wonder if this relationship was worth it. Then Chiaki entered…”

“Nagito, look, I honestly can explain…”

“I said there was no need.” Nagito snapped gently before continuing, “But that caused Komaeda to think you didn’t want him anymore… really this entire situation was born out of you two both wanting each other’s attention.” Nagito stared up at Hinata, “Yet being too stupid to figure out how to say it properly.”

“You’re… Nagito you’re acting a bit…”

“But you do want to date Komaeda, right? You still like him, right? You’re not going to break up?”

“I… no, I’m not.” Hinata quickly said, “I mean, I don’t want to break up, which is a miracle. I was so close… you have no idea… but then suddenly these past two days you have been the Nagito I fell for, the one I first started to date.”

“Glad to hear.” Nagito felt a bit smug hearing he did such a good job pretending.

“Which leads us to a question.” Hinata’s eyes suddenly narrowed, “Who are you? You’ve been talking about our relationship like you’re an outsider. You’re not… you’re not my Nagito, are you?”

Oh. He was? Nagito felt the ground rush up to meet him, breaking his balance. He had been so caught up figuring it out… that he gave himself away. Meekly he grinned.

“Maybe… we do need the car.”

~

They sat in silence for a moment, Hinata starting the car, but only for the heater. Nagito curled his legs closer to the heat and decided to speak, not looking at Hinata.

“So… I’m not sure where to start… but I suppose I’ll start with me waking up to the day being rainy.”

“Rainy?” Hinata repeated.

“Yeah, it was rainy and my arm ached as usual.” Nagito traced his left arm lightly, “Hajime and I went to breakfast and then Kazuichi, Gundham, and Sonia arrived. It started to rain harder and I went to shut the door to the restaurant and fell down the stairs. I woke up here.”

“Woke up…here?”

“Yes, I was confused, mainly because I have a left arm.” Nagito laughed, “But then I saw you and I realized this has to be some sort of alternate dimension. Then I found out the state of our relationship and decided to help.”

“Alternate dimension? Help?” Hinata sounded lost. “You’re not my Nagito.”

“That’s correct.” Nagito could patiently let Hinata sort things out, “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier, but I didn’t think telling you this right away would be favourable.”

“… and you’re telling me the truth?” Hinata wasn’t screaming, but his voice was strained, so Nagito considered this going well.

“I am, though I’m sorry I don’t have a way to prove it.” Nagito told him, “Just my word.”

“This is weird, I do give you that. However, surprisingly this is answering so many questions I had. Like why you suddenly were acting like a different person.” Hinata muttered before he sighed, “But… you’re telling me that I thought Nagito… sorry my Nagito was trying harder in our relationship, but it was just you? Does he… still want me?

Oh. Nagito hadn’t thought of it like that. He bit is lip, “Yes he does, I promise. I was going to leave a note to this world’s version of myself… strongly suggesting you two… keep working things out. I’m sorry… I just wanted to help you guys out. It was rather painful to see your relationship so rocky.”

Hinata chortled, directing his gaze on Nagito. “You’re with… the version of me in your world I take it? Is that where my Nagito is?”

“I am.” Nagito nodded, “And I think so? I’m not too sure. I sort of hope so.”

“Like some sort of spiritual journey.” Hinata laughed softly before he focused, “You said we both wanted each other’s attention?”

“Ah, yes.” Nagito nodded, “That planner. There is a diary in the back. I’d… let you read it, but I don’t think I have the authority to let you do that. Just know… there are things you need to discuss. When your Nagito comes back…”

“Right.” Hinata exhaled slowly, “This is so strange… I think I need another drink.”

Nagito laughed before he looked back at the bar, “I suppose we can have one together.”

“Yes, we can.” Hinata turned the car off, “Let’s go back inside before everyone thinks we had an argument. No doubt Kazuichi and Akane have at least told everyone something was wrong.”

Getting out of the car again, Nagito walked back to the building. Along the way, Hinata carefully grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Hey… even though you’re not my Nagito… thanks, for trying to help. I’m… actually rather happy you did. If not…”

Nagito squeezed his hand tightly, cutting Hinata off with a soft smile.

~

They ended up getting a ride back from Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama (as Hinata told him earlier. Though it came as a surprise to Nagito that even in this world, Kuzuryuu was from a wealthy family) in their private limo. When they got back inside, Nagito washed up, and climbed into bed. Pulling the diary out, he quickly wrote a message.

_To my other self:_

_I just spent the last two days trying to mend your breaking relationship with Hajime. I read your diary (not sorry) and did my best to fix things. When you wake up and when you’re done reading this, dedicate some time to talking things out with Hajime. Don’t mess this up._

_Your other self, Komaeda Nagito._

Smiling Nagito marked where he wrote and set the diary on the night table. As he did that Hinata carefully joined him. Nagito felt his arms wrap around his shoulders and soon they were close, snuggled. Nagito closed his eyes, feeling sleep pull him deeply.

“Wait… you still slept with me… does that count as cheating?”

Nagito moaned and tried to smack Hinata. His aim was off, “It’s still you. It doesn’t count.”

“Oh…”

Silence.

“Wait sorry one more thing you mentioned something about having a left arm here?”

Sleep… Nagito tried to shove it away long enough to respond, “I cut it off in Despair. Long story. Later. Good night.”

He could sense Hinata wanting to say something more, but Nagito didn’t have the energy. Later. First. Sleep.

~

Nagito woke to sunlight streaming into his room and the pressure of heat already smothering him. He groaned and felt his metal arm press against his side, cold and hard. Wincing, Nagito turned over to see Hajime awake, a book in hand, sitting up in bed. Frowning, Nagito sat up and curled closer, not feeling any clothes on his body.

“You totally screwed the other Nagito while I was away.” He laughed.

Hajime flinched, as though he just realized he was awake and set the book down. Figures he was too into the book to pay attention, “Nagito?”

“Hello, did you have a good two days?”

“It’s… you?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“Where’s…?”

“Back home to a hopefully mending relationship.” Nagito sighed, but smiled. “Anyways, enough about that. I’m going to spend the day on a date with you.”

“A date?” Hajime mused, “I suppose we can do that.” He pulled Nagito closer, “Just the two of us.”

Nagito smiled and pressed closer to Hajime, nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> Souda/Sonia/Tanaka: My OT3 returns! (I'mma so weak.)
> 
> Traditional Breakfast: Traditional Japanese breakfast is miso soup, rice, some kind of fish (usually salmon), and salad.
> 
> Tamagoyaki: Basically an egg roll cooked in layers in a rectangular pan. 
> 
> March: Chiaki's birthday is March 14.
> 
> 24 hour time: Japan uses the 24 hour clock quite regularly in their lives (example, the school I worked at used it for the daily schedule, train stations use it, bus schedule use it etc).
> 
> Not Asking: My friends did that to me once way back when I was in first or second year University. I was never so mad or upset at them until that point. It's the worse. Don't do it.
> 
> Alternate Future Foundation: I didn't get to touch up on it, but in this world it's a technology based company.
> 
> 5x7cm photo: Like those small ones people can stick in wallets. Also a reminder Japan uses the metric system.
> 
> Driving Home: Japan has a zero tolerance drinking law. If you drink any amount of alcohol you cannot legally drive a vehicle or ride a bike. Most people if they drink for work functions in other cities book a hotel or get a cab home.
> 
> Kuzuryuu and Sonia: Are still rich in this universe btw.


End file.
